guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mend Condition
Better than Orison? This spell has the same energy cost and recharge time as Orison of Healing, casts 1/4 sec. faster, and is only 3 points less healing at rank 12 (different attributes, I know). Does this mean that Protection Prayers actually has a heal that's just as spammable as the basic heal in the Healing Prayers line, or am I missing something? (Does it still heal even if no conditions are removed?) 141.161.54.100 13:18, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, it only heals if a condition is removed. Have changed page to reflect this. --Aleksev 14:44, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::See, I was sure that's how it worked, too, but it seems both this page and the official website leave that out of the description (haven't checked the in-game text). Err, what's Guildwiki's tardition with regard to that "description": should it always be exactly the same as the in-game text, or do we want to take the in-game info and add errata where appropriate? 141.161.54.32 23:32, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :And you can't heal yourself with Mend Condition, that's a big con. --theeth 18:53, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :Personally, I love mend condition. If you're a boon protector, Mend Condition + Divine Boon + Divine Favor means you'll end up healing for massive amounts. True, you can't use it on yourself, but hopefully that's what the other monk is there for! =) Also, the descriptions should be the same as the in-game text... I'm editing this one to conform.--Kiiron 00:40, 6 January 2006 (UTC) Dakk Dakk has not got it--Silence Renegade 16:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :i thought dakk has every non-elite prophs/core skill 67.162.10.185 23:28, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Icon You know what the icon reminds me of? A gate (you know, those portal things?). During a vanquishing run: "Ok, now we only have 2 or 3 guys left, and that's pretty good, considering this is echovald forest..." Monk:"I'm zoning!" Rest of party:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" *Monk touches portal* --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 19:04, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :it always reminded me of a monk pressing their keyboard and making a condition turn into heals =) M s4 23:35, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::CAn't you just imagine a little monk first learning to use the portal system going: "Oooh, pretty.." *touches Portal*--Gigathrash 00:49, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Why doesn't anyone use this anymore I like this skill. :) M s4 21:44, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Because Dismiss Condition can be used on yourself, only has a slightly longer recharge, does not need to remove a condition to heal (needs to be enchanted) AND it heals more than this does for removing a condition --Gimmethegepgun 23:03, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ...or Cracked Armor? Eh? Eh?? 00:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) : Someone should test this skill against Cracked armor, in game text clearly does not state crack armor, this could be an oversight. --Voidvector 11:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Confirmed to remove Cracked Armor. Just tested it with Aggressive Refrain and a hero monk. Isk8 12:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC)